poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Jawbreaker Train
The Jawbreaker train is a train owned by Ed, Edd, and Eddy. That has train cars filled with a lot of jawbreakers. Role in The Great Jawbreaker Train Robbery The train first appeared in The Great Jawbreaker Train Robbery. In the episode, the Eds had won the train in a contest. After winning the train, they took it to show their friends but when no one watching it Kevin, Rolf, Jonny 2x4, Plank, Nazz, Sarah, and Jimmy help from Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon stole the train so they would have the jawbreakers for themselves. The Eds told Thomas, Twilight, Brian, and the tohers about the train jacking and they agreed to help. Once they found the train, they found Jimmy and Sarah nowhere to be seen to the fact that their engine took a wrong track Then the teams distracted the kids while the Eds jumped onto their train and started it up and drive it caboose-first. The kids saw this and then jumped into another train and gave chase. The Kids' train was almost close to catching up when Squidward used a fire hoe to switch the kids onto the line next to the Eds. Snips and Snails were already on the train and then they uncoupled the other half of the cars from the train. Those cars began to role away on their own as Kevin uncoupled some of the cars from their train so they could outrun the cars. But our heroes shot at their train while Elsa jumped into the runaway cars and slowed them down so the Eds' train could take them back. Ed then shoveled more coal into the fire so they could get ahead and they did. But once the trains were on the same line again, our heroes saw trouble down the line. Jimmy and Sarah were racing towards the train in the opposite side! But Shai-Shay saw another switch just yards away form the Eds' train and got an idea. J.J. had his pet hawk delivery the written plan to the Eds, and they agred to it. The Eds challenged both train to a game of :"Chicken" which the ignorent kids accepted. The Eds opened the regulator to full power, but the kids jammed theirs past it's limit determined to get the jawbreakers. It looked like they was gonna be a collision course] Then our heroes secretly switched the Eds' train to safety, and then put the switch back to it's original place. The kids show that they were now heading for a head-on coollision and threw the brakes on hard but due to them jamming the regulator past it's limit the brakes broke. With no brakes and too much power the 2 trains had no possible way to aviod collision and crashed into each other head-on! While the Eds and our heroes escaped the Princesses soon arrive and had the kids arrested for train jacking and jawbreaker robbery. Back home the Eds munched on their jawbreakers in peace. Trivia * Category:Trains Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Freight cars Category:Coaches Category:Cabooses/Brake vans Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Vehicles